


i am you, you are me

by kangsuniel



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 03:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/kangsuniel
Summary: you’re working the late night shift at a small convenience store for the whole week





	i am you, you are me

**Author's Note:**

> another mv scenario, this time it's zico's "i am you, you are me".. this was also one of my first scenarios so it's messy too :') but i still like this one too so i'm posting it here!!!

**[day 1]**

**25/01/2016**

**[open: 11:32 pm]**

i waved goodbye to my co-worker as i came from the back of the store. i watched them go away, and i sat down in the chair behind the counter. i never thought i would be working the night shift, but sacrifices had to be made, and if it meant to spend 5 nights in this cold store, then be it.

i fiddled with the hem of my sweater, when i heard the small bell ring, meaning someone had entered the shop. i quickly glanced up, to see someone tall roaming around the aisles. that made me realize i had to replace drinks, so i quickly ran to the refrigerator at the back of the store, walking back to the drink aisle. i crouched and started stacking them how my boss would. the person now stood beside me, staring at the orange juice bottles, in the middle shelves; my boss liked to sort things out this way: whatever was alcoholic was at the top, juice and carbonated drinks in the middle, and water at the bottom.

i looked up to find a boy with red colored hair. i had noticed we were wearing matching combat boots, so curiosity took over me to see who the stranger was. he carefully scanned over the drinks. and, now that i looked at him, we were also wearing the same sweater. i raised my eyebrow, but quickly dismissed it.

i walked back to the counter, and he followed me, setting the purple basket on it. as i grabbed the orange juice bottle, i noticed he was wearing a silver ring, that seemed awfully familiar. when i scanned the item, i knew why i recognized the ring. looking at my own hands, i had the same ring on my hand. shaking my head softly, i continued scanning what was in the basket. although i was focused on my work, i could see him glance, from time to time.

after putting his items in the plastic bag, i told him how much it would be, only to be handed the precise amount of money. we both bowed at each other, before he left the store.

sitting back on my chair, ten minutes had passed and no one had walked in, so i texted my boss, asking him if i could close the shop a few minutes earlier and go home.

**[closed: 11:52 pm]**

* * *

**[day 2]**

**26/01/2016**

**[open: 10:03 pm]**

another day at the store, and no one had entered the shop. from my bag, i picked a magazine, flicking through the pages. i also grabbed a pen, to mark things i liked to use on my art project.

the door bell rang for the first time since i arrived, and the same boy from yesterday walked in. i lifted my head, and our eyes met. he quickly adverted his gaze, treading to the shelf filled with jars of cheese puffs. he already had a basket in his hand, and he picked the jar up, analyzing what other products were beside it. i looked at him, and then down at myself, once again realizing we were matching; this time we were wearing leather jackets. “but who doesn’t wear leather jackets? it’s normal and not coincidental at all”, i thought to myself.

he walked around the aisle, looking at me: he glanced, looked away, glanced and looked away again. my eyes were glued on him, so whatever attempt to glance at me discreetly had backfired.

he was now in front of the drinks. i stood up slowly, walking around the counter, to stand beside it. as i leaned myself against the counter, he bent down to tie his shoes. i glanced down at mine; we were wearing vans. exactly the same model, in the same color. and to add to the situation, my left shoe was also untied.

as i looked at him again, i noticed he was staring at me. unlike yesterday, his hair was slightly pushed up and to the side. i gave him one last glance, before walking back behind the counter, removing my jacket as i did so. i adjusted the shoulders of my white tee, and put both my hands on the cold surface in front of me, waiting for him to put the basket on top of the counter. as he did so, i took out the cheese puffs, and he did the same thing as me: removed his jacket.

“this is getting too weird”, i told myself, looking at his sweater: it had the exact same print as mine, but in the opposite colors. i twisted the jar in my hands, searching for the bar code, so i could put it inside of our purple plastic bags. i handed the bag to him, our fingers touching.

same black ring and golden bracelet as me.

he paid, and left. i stood there, thinking about all these coincidences. the bright neon lights that hung on the ceiling made my head hurt, but someone else had walked into the shop, and i couldn’t close the shop now.

**[closed: 11:57 pm]**

* * *

**[day 3]**

**27/01/2016**

**[open: 11:21 pm]**

my co-worker had left hours ago, leaving me alone with the mysterious boy. he was once again at the shop, sitting in the small red sofa we had next to the drinks. in that moment, i found out kim was friends with him, and his name was zico. beside him, he had a red solo cup and a box of cereal. kim told me he had already paid for what he bought, that i didn’t need to worry. i nodded, and did my job.

at midnight, i told him he had to leave, since the store was only open until 12 pm. he hummed, and grabbed his bag with whatever he had bought, and walked outside. i went to the back of the store, to grab the bucket and the cleaning products. i was about to turn the open sign, when i saw he was still standing outside. well, it was pretty impossible not to notice him; he was wearing a bright, fuzzy yellow sweater. like me. this was now turning my brain into a mushy mess, i couldn’t comprehend how we were always matching, for three days in a row.

he walked away, and i watched him disappear into the dark night. i turned the sign, and started cleaning the glass door. after a while, i was in my usual spot, behind the counter, answering my boss’ text: i had to stay here until 12:20 so he could bring some materials to the store.

looking outside, i saw something approaching and i thought it would be the boss, but zico was riding his bike in circles, looking at me every time he’d pass by the door. i could notice his spongebob phone case, that matched my tiny purse, and he stopped his bike in a halt, to stare at me.

**[closed: 12:39 pm]**

* * *

**[day 4]**

**28/01/2016**

**[open: 11:59 pm]**

today, my boss told me to stay longer at the store. luckily, i didn’t have to wake up early tomorrow, so spending a few more minutes in the store wouldn’t bother me.

i was twirling my index finger, covered with a cute band-aid with doodles. i had hurt myself, trying to open a box, and, even though there was barely a drop of blood, it hurt.

the door opened pretty quickly, and zico burst in. he paced to the counter, and i looked at him, and then at his hand. i let out a small “oh” as i noticed his index finger wrapped in tissue paper, tainted red. he quickly covered his hand, and my eyes roamed towards his chest. he was wearing a grey sweater, with a white shirt. for the fourth day in a row, we were matching. his eyes were focused behind me, where the packets of band-aids were.

i quickly grabbed one, and handed it to him. i helped him open the box, and gave one band-aid to him. he removed the tissue, and he applied the small, white band-aid on his finger. i looked at him, worried, wondering how he could’ve hurt himself that way; it was really bad. he lifted his eyes to meet mine, and i ran my hands through my hair.

suddenly, the lights flickered and went out. we looked at the ceiling, and back at each other. after walking around, getting on top of plastic chairs, trying to tweak with the lights, and texting my boss, i sat down on top of the counter. zico, who had been watching me, sat beside me, giving a small impulse with his arms to get on top of it. i turned to the side, so my back was facing him, and i felt something rest against me: he had also turned to the side, and now our backs were touching. from time to time, i could feel his head turn, as if he was trying to look at me. i closed my eyes.

his hand grabbed mine. i shifted, so i could see what he was doing. he snatched a pen from his pocket, lifting my sweater with his free hand. on my forearm, he started drawing a lock in the shape of a heart. i didn’t understand how he could draw so perfectly with such poor lighting.

“draw on me too.” he spoke.

this was the first time i heard his voice, and it was so raspy and sweet. i nodded quickly, grabbing the pen. i looked at my drawing, and i started doing the outline of a key. a few minutes later, i was done, surprised at myself.

he held my hand, and guided me to the wall mirror next to the coca-cola refrigerator. he didn’t let go of my hand, and we both stared at our arms.

my boss walked in, and we let go of each other. quickly, the problem had been resolved, and the lights were back on. i blinked a few times, my eyes were accustomed to the slight darkness. after the older man left, me and zico walked to the second counter, where a tv was placed. as we walked, we glanced at each other, not being capable of hiding our smiles.

we sat down in front of each other, and i looked forward. i set my elbow on the counter, leaning my head on my hand. he looked at me, copying my position. i looked at him, and he looked back at me. i moved my hand, covering my mouth, and he did exactly the same, his eyes never leaving mine. i folded my arms on top of the counter, resting my chin on top of them. he did it like me, and we both smiled at each other.

**[closed: 12:40 pm]**

* * *

**[day 5]**

**29/01/2016**

**[open: 09:00 pm]**

“can you help me organize these?” i asked him, holding a big box filled with orange juice bottles.

“sure.” he answered.

i smiled and thanked him. i looked down at his feet- we were wearing our black vans- and called him out.

“your shoes are untied.” i said, quietly. “again.”

he turned his head to face me, and looked down at mine. “so are yours.”

i blushed, bending down, my face hidden by my hair. i heard him chuckle and i looked up to watch him organize the drinks.

“you know…” he started.

“hm?” i said, pushing my hair behind my ear, walking up to him.

“i am you,” he said, setting the last bottle on the self, “and you are me.”

**[closed: 12:00 pm]**


End file.
